Ssshh GoToSleep
StrangeStrangeThis is the first creepypasta I have ever made, so I even ASK you to criticize and check my work and tell me ways to improve. Thanks. also the first part is true It was a usual day for me on Roblox, criticizing groups, killing bad players in FPS games, etcetera. I began playing that game Flee the Facility, a game where you are a survivor or the Beast. The survivor's objective is to escape the facility by hacking 5 computers, the beast's objective is to capture them... You get the point. Anyways, it was normal until this guy named ssshh_GoToSleep guy joined the game. I thought he was one of those wannabe hacker kids, so I started saying stuff like "AHH" and "RUN AWAY FROM THE HACKER". The only thing I found remotely weird or spooky was him saying :::health1000serveridcodes::unknown:: or something like that, I can't really remember. He said he had to go and sent me a friend request. He told me to accept it, or not, and I made the mistake of friending him. I tried to search him up on Players, but whenever I searched it up it always deleted my search query. Eventually, being the 'smart' person I was, I went to my Friends and clicked on his name, and looked in his profile. His feed was " Go to sleep and you will sleep forever please go to sleep I am watching through the mirror " which was a bit creepy. His description was like that but slightly changed. It was: Please go to sleep you might wake up in the morning and make sure to lock your door and look out the window, the end is soon. I kept scrolling down. Note, he was highly geared and obviously had a lot of robux. In fact, he even had a Dominus in his inventory. I kept scrolling down and looked how old the account was. My eyes opened wide. He was one day old! Either he was an exploiter or something or he spent at least a thousand dollars on Robux. What was even more wierd was that with Roblox's new account aging system, people are not allowed to join games if their account is younger than two or three weeks. I messaged him, asking how he had this stuff and could play the game since he was one day old. He changed the subject and said, "How are you today?" I responded, asking why he is ignoring my question. Then, my window closed, and my wallpaper was black because it was black before, it didn't change, and then a blank .txt file opened, and it started typing without my control. I tried to move my mouse, but something froze it. When it was finished typing, it said SSSHH GO TO SLEEP My computer made a high pitched noise, not from the speaker but from the actual PC, and it kept doing that. My screen crashed and was restarting. When it restarted, my wallpaper was changed to a creepy smile, but I was expecting something like that to happen. My Discord opened and I had a person in my contacts that wasn't there before, and I suspected it to be the person who I friended. He messaged me, and I clicked his icon. It said "Talk to me." I tried typing something, but my keyboard wouldn't work. I checked if it was off, but it was on. He wrote "No, speak." I said: "You....can hear me?" He typed "Yes." This was frightening to hear, because I didn't actually have a microphone, or with those headphones with a tiny microphone on them. Then I heard something from my speakers, a distorted voice, probably due to the loudness, saying: LOCK YOUR DOOR, LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW, YOUR END IS COMING. I would basically believe anything at this point, even that he knows the passcode to my padlock to let me get into my house after school. I went out and took the padlock off it, and locked the door. I grabbed a large knife from the kitchen, and remembered that my father had a 9mm upstairs in his room. Inconveniently, the power just turned off. We have a flashlight, thank god, so I grabbed a lighter and the flashlight. I lit basically every candle in the house, including those fake, plastic ones. I went upstairs with my flashlight, put down the knife and grabbed the 9mm. My grandpa took me to a shooting range so I know how to shoot a gun and hold one, so that wasn't a problem. I heard the door opening, and yelled; "WHO ARE YOU?!" No response. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and saw something shiny glinting in a silhouettes hand. I suspected it to be a knife. I heard him say, "ssshh, go to sleep, forever." He got up the stairs and starting charging at me, and I unloaded the full magazine into him. I missed three times and there were new holes in the wall, but I saw four blossoms of blood sprouting on his body. He collapsed, and tried to take off a mask he was wearing. I found it was actually STITCHED on his face. I called the police for a break in and attempted murder, and they came to my neighbourhood right away. DAY LATER My parents were back home and I explained everything to them. I found out how he found my house, because my snapchat was on my description, and you get where I'm going with this. I got on my ROBLOX account, and that account was still on my friends list. I visited his profile, and noticed he was online. I checked his chat and it said, ssshh_GoToSleep is typing. Category:StrangeStrange